


多情种

by aqiu827



Category: Yian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiu827/pseuds/aqiu827
Summary: 我知道你们不缺那点流量……但是，为了身心健康，到此为止吧，写不下去了，等成年吧。
Relationships: 傅韵哲/余沐阳
Kudos: 7





	多情种

傅韵哲alpha×余沐阳omega

S市，夜里十一点半。  
余沐阳坐在计程车里百无聊赖地看着手机，瞄了一眼屏幕上方的时间。司机是个beta，开车很稳当。

本来是该去喝第二轮的，从上一个场子里出来前余沐阳还特地重新贴了一下屏蔽贴。他还没到发情期，本身的信息素已经很淡了，但他向来喜欢这样，在Omega信息素方面要做到滴水不漏。

上一轮在酒吧里和朋友喝了一打，他还没醉，十一点过的夜色对于他来说像是一场黎明，放在从前一切不过刚刚开始。他伸手挠了挠后颈，屏蔽贴贴得相当稳当，自己身体也没有任何不适，老实说再来几轮都不在话下。

现在虽然还是alpha话语权占尽大半世界的时代，但几次政策改革后，Omega的权利地位已有些提高，一A一O的体制还在施行推广——显然到了余沐阳这里好像来了个180°大反转。

他不是那种普通甚至觉得自己低人一等的那种Omega，但是也不是张扬过头，硬要装A的那种。  
——沉默与忧郁，有时会比信息素更有诱惑力。

他天生就属于锋芒不外露的人，不太爱说话，以至于分化成Omega后信息素也没有那么香甜，淡到不是发情期就像个beta，甚至仅凭外表还会被人当做alpha。

alpha在漫长的进化中好像发觉不再喜欢去配对那些弱小可怜的Omega，像余沐阳这样的o好像更加适配alpha体内暴躁涌动的血液。

想到这些，余沐阳低头笑了笑，随手扒拉了一下遮住眼帘的刘海。身上莫名有一种廉价的香水味道和不知名的烟味，他在心里低声嘲讽了几句，不知道又是哪个alpha的信息素竟然这样难闻。

车停在干道上等红灯，四十秒的空隙。  
“不去那边了，去xx。”  
“好的，已经占道了，下个路口再拐过去。”  
“嗯，尽量快一点。”

回家这个冲动是临时起意，除了每个月定期发情期的那几天，他很少在零点之前回去。  
大概没有人会相信这样一个Omega也会成家。  
也大概没人会相信他的发情期只信赖这位伴侣——傅韵哲。

只要他多一丝丝的滥情，大可以做到在发情期找别的alpha随便解决一下，反正他的发情期一向都不算太猛，有时甚至只咬一口就能完全抑制。  
他还不想这样，就像现在突然不想再去熟悉的KTV喝上第二轮。

他不知道傅韵哲平时的生活，像其他多情的alpha一样出去乱来也说不准。他知道傅韵哲也算是很优秀的alpha，就算自己克制，也还是源源不断地会有Omega凑上前去送怀抱。

计程车到家门口的这五分钟让余沐阳想了很多，关于对他的alpha的几百种想象里唯独没有这样一幕——傅韵哲坐在一楼客厅的沙发上等他。

余沐阳想过很多种自我说服的桥段，或许他只是坐着休息，或者看电视。  
何至于只是双手抱在胸前呆呆地看着茶几？  
显然不是休息。

“你在等我？”余沐阳走过去，摸了摸茶几上的紫砂茶杯。

已经凉透了。茶杯里是浓茶，隔着一段距离都能让余沐阳感到一阵反胃——他向来不喜欢这种泡的太久的浓茶，陈旧感让他厌恶。

“喝这些睡不着。”他拿起茶杯去厨房倒掉，回来的时候傅韵哲还坐在原位，像一座雕塑。  
alpha无论是在哪里都该对Omega产生天然的占有欲与控制欲，甚至会暴躁得不像话，来展现自己血液里的优越。

或许是将近十二点，出于生物钟，傅韵哲倦了，没什么力气地撩起一点眼皮看着余沐阳，从上到下打量他一番。他不是一个喜欢撒娇装可爱的Omega，衣着也正说明了这一点，浅色系只有白色，什么粉色更是不可能出现的。

傅韵哲想象过余沐阳穿浅蓝色T恤，或者冬天套一件粉色毛衣，浅色的衣服套在Omega身上会显得格外温暖香甜。

“你喝酒了？”然后抬起右手看了一眼手表，还差三分钟过零点，“今天回来的好早。”  
余沐阳脱下外套，挂在自己手臂弯里，顿时看起来比他还要沮丧颓废几分，“我累了，先上去睡了。”

他着实想不通为什么傅韵哲要等他，听他的语气似乎每天都在等。  
余沐阳笃定傅韵哲不会是什么小说男主角那样深情得要命，他分明记得自己第一次见傅韵哲时，对方坐在办公桌前一丝不苟地在工作。没有任何不良嗜好，也不是个行为放纵的alpha，应该也不会对自己上心。

至于适配，完全是出自ao最本能的生理需求。他没有过分执着于alpha的信息素，这么久以来他们也只真正标记过一次，其余时候都是完成任务似的在规定的时间里做个临时标记。傅韵哲面对发情期的他不算太温柔，该咬还是咬，也不会询问他是否弄疼了。

余沐阳甚至想，如果傅韵哲多一些心思，大概也是风月场所里人人皆知的老手，也甚至觉得这样的傅韵哲也还不错。

楼上很快传来洗澡冲水的声响。傅韵哲起身重新去厨房拿了个杯子，倒了半杯水。他当然记得余沐阳发情的日子，算起来离现在也还有十多天，对于余沐阳意外的早归，他还有些惊讶。  
他以为是发情期到了想让他帮忙。

直到余沐阳走近他才发现不是这样，发情期当然没有提前，反而是身上其它alpha信息素的味道充斥四周。alpha对于自己同类有着天生的排斥，更何况眼前这个是自己标记过的omega，他身上莫名其妙的各种白兰地、伏特加和雪茄的味道让自己更加反胃，偏偏他又将唯一清淡一点的茶水倒掉。

在余沐阳去倒掉茶水的那三十秒里他在克制，压抑自己体内的暴动因子着实不易，“早归”和“与别的alpha在一起”这两件事在他心中摇晃不定，余沐阳和别人举杯畅谈的场景挥之不去，他甚至能仅凭发梢的那一点信息素就能想象出一个alpha贴近他的场面。

明明是一件可以让他发大火，让两人吵得天翻地覆或者决裂的一件事，又因为余沐阳一句轻描淡写的“累了”，瞬间熄了火。

盥洗室的水流声不断响起，傅韵哲放好杯具。他们不过是普通的配对关系，好比就像是顾客与商店，余沐阳是个很不一样的omega，抛去了普通omega的那份气息，他却是更加致命的那一种。  
没有一个alpha会完全不眷恋那一丝标记，余沐阳好像还没有意识到这一点。

凌晨两点，傅韵哲还未入睡。他起身将窗帘拉开，月光透过窗台倾泻进来。他仍然认为依赖于信息素与标记的ao生物都该是没有进化的低等生物，他不知道余沐阳是否也这样觉得。又或者说他反正风流潇洒，即便有个配对的alpha也完全不碍事，随便再找一个标记都可以掩盖傅韵哲的气味。

他躺在床上，辗转反侧，他确实做不到，对于最本能的ao吸引。尽管上一次他自己都记不清的标记已经很遥远了，淡到余沐阳甚至算不上他的omega，但是他还是想要更多地汲取omega身上的味道，才会在他刚进门时努力去摄取一点点他散发的气味，却捕捉到了更多不属于这个家的东西。

他必须承认他在依赖余沐阳的信息素，在他们根本不了解对方的情况下，出于本能地，想占有余沐阳，并想得到自己omega的安抚。

傅韵哲最后只能用自己到了易感期这个蹩脚的说法来说服自己，一定是易感期。

第二天是周末。  
余沐阳喜欢睡懒觉，周末不到十一点是不会出卧室的。傅韵哲一直以来作息还算规律，中学时当过一段时间学生会会长，周末都得逼着起来检查学校卫生，睡懒觉这种恶习早就不存在了。  
周末他更习惯约上几个好友，健身也好，吃日韩料理，或者就在咖啡店聊一聊天。

换好行头出门，在玄关处换鞋的时候余沐阳刚从卧室里出来，睡衣垮了一截在肩膀上，露出右半边锁骨出来。  
傅韵哲系好鞋带站起来，双眼剜过他灰色睡衣的领子，往上游走盯着他翘起的头发。

“你去哪里？”余沐阳半睁着眼睛问他，看起来还没有睡醒。  
“约了朋友去健身房，中午你随便吃点吧。”他说完匆匆开门，转身关门前又嘱咐了一句，“把屏蔽贴贴好再出门。”

余沐阳这才稍微清醒一点，嗅了嗅空气中的味道，果然柠檬味比之前要浓郁一点，大概是刚起床还有些起床气，没能控制好信息素的释放。  
每个omega好像都会对自己的信息素味道有一些偏爱，但是余沐阳不会，谈不上喜欢柠檬味的东西，也没有过分执着。只有中学被分在o班时，在一群奶油味草莓味的omega当中，他才对自己清新的柠檬味有一点满意。

或许没有alpha会不喜欢草莓味的omega吧，余沐阳对着穿衣镜一边整理衣服一边这样想，上一回还从傅韵哲身上闻到了这种甜得发慌的味道。  
“什么嘛，都这样了还等我回家装什么深情。”余沐阳低下头吹出一口气，颇有一分哂笑自己的意味。

那辆宾利发动之前，傅韵哲从副驾驶前面的收纳盒里翻出两片屏蔽贴。健身房虽然分了ao房间，但是运动过后难免会有信息素溢出，他既不想沾上别的味道，也不想被闻到。  
——他的信息素是法式卷烟，味道很苦，他也不愿意让周围的人受难。

就连余沐阳发情期的时候他都会贴屏蔽贴，像拧上了发条似的循规蹈矩般完成任务，把omega压倒在墙角，找准已经开始发胀的腺体咬下去。  
身下的omega受不了刺痛，双腿软下去，疼到快挤出眼泪。omega抬起头，脸颊上因为情欲还未褪去的红晕还挂着，余沐阳极力遏制自己声音中的颤抖，问他，“为什么不给我信息素？”

傅韵哲埋下头去舔他的腺体，因为刚被尖牙咬过，渗出一点血来。  
余沐阳的手顺着他的背部一路摸上腺体，那里贴着光滑的屏蔽贴，阻隔了温度和气味。

“为什么贴屏蔽贴？”他又问。  
傅韵哲没有回答。

/  
有些事情傅韵哲怎么也想不通。  
他记得余沐阳是不喜欢烟味的。在他们刚结婚时去商场置办生活用品，还没上电梯余沐阳就转身要走，说不习惯烟味。  
那又为何又天天流连在风月场所，去沾上那些气味？

他在跑步机上发泄心中愤懑，怎么也想不通这些事，并且无可救药地意识到一点，——绝对不是易感期使他冒出了无明业火。  
他就是有那么一点，尽管他不想承认，出于心理渴求或者生理本能也罢，看不惯余沐阳身上有其他alpha的味道。即便他们睡在不同的卧室，现在也不在一起，他一想到这件事就隐隐有些反胃。

冲澡的时候他留意了一下自己腺体的情况，完全不是易感期，当然他也没有想要找个Omega解决的冲动。  
那么自己就是真的在介意这点小事了。

何至于对这样一件事耿耿于怀？余沐阳不是经常这样吗？傅韵哲问自己。这两天他总觉得自己太过敏感，甚至可以说是，神经质。像是中学的那些小女生吃莫须有的飞醋一样在意这些，以此来凸显自己爱得深沉。

傅韵哲绝不是这种人，或者说，他绝不是不作为的人。他现在很明白一件事，并且忍受不了，余沐阳身上若隐若现的雪茄味。

午饭是和朋友一起吃的。朋友是个不折不扣的十年烟民，在高中就偷偷摸摸在厕所里抽烟。在等菜上来之前当然来了一支。  
殊不知小小一根香烟对于此刻的傅韵哲来说像一串十米以上的鞭炮，冒出一点火星子就在他心里噼里啪啦响了一通。  
“操。”

他觉得自己多少有点不太正常。  
还好行动力很强，扔下碗筷就往店外跑，顾不上去向朋友解释自己有一件天大的急事。  
他现在迫切地、像全身被燃烧似的，想要见到余沐阳。

赶回家时不过两点，家里空荡荡的没有人，不过收拾的很干净。  
傅韵哲第一次发现了余沐阳身上有了omega的通性，好像他在做家务方面十分擅长，大概所有的omega也难逃天生骨子里对家的眷恋与依赖。

傅韵哲撕掉屏蔽贴，扔进垃圾桶，在精心打扫过的每一寸空间中去寻找那一股柠檬味。可惜余沐阳没有到发情期，信息素被锁的紧紧的。

寻找了一圈仍是徒劳，甚至连冰箱储物柜都翻找过，余沐阳应该不喜欢自己下厨，连这些地方都没有痕迹。傅韵哲陷进沙发里，从茶几果盘里抽出一个橘子剥了来吃。

或许刚才想错了，他才是那个对家有依赖的人。他在独自幻想正常和谐的ao伴侣的生活，无论是期待omega早归还是留意他的踪迹，他甚至想过，拥有一个孩子。

傅韵哲过去总认为自己太懂余沐阳了，他知晓余沐阳沉闷，招人喜爱，内敛。如果不是ao性别，他们应该是一样的人——同样不懂得去表达感情，都把婚姻当做是一种生理上的协议。

吃完最后一瓣橘子，他重新梳理了一遍，过去认为的ao适龄配对现在看来是一件多么幼稚的事情，而余沐阳招人喜爱这件事也是无可厚非。

他问遍了身边所有的朋友，才从只言片语中拼凑出了余沐阳可能去到的地方。  
原来他们之间的好友竟是这样的少。

朋友在电话那头好心询问他是不是出了什么事，这般火急火燎。  
傅韵哲不太会撒谎，支支吾吾半天说了句自己没带家门钥匙。

“那你直接打小余电话呀。”  
傅韵哲再次结巴。

一连跑了好几家咖啡馆和餐馆，七点钟才在一家音乐餐吧外面瞧见余沐阳。  
方形桌坐了四个人，面前的菜吃得七七八八，几个人相谈甚欢。

傅韵哲小步快跑进去立在桌前，扫了一眼，两个o两个b。另外那个o他见过，两个beta就完全面生，或许是余沐阳新交到的朋友也未可知。  
余沐阳撇过头抬起来看他，和平常别无二样，“你怎么来了？”

傅韵哲来的路上想了很多措辞，突然实战起来却一片空白。他还没回答，周围的人却开始闹起来。  
“我就说我们鲨鱼很吸引alpha的嘛。”  
“追我们鲨鱼的alpha要排到公司大厅。”

余沐阳拍掉打在他肩膀上的手，有些不好意思地向他们解释，“你们误会了，他是——”

“我是他男人。”傅韵哲抢先一步接过他的话。他还是很担心余沐阳的解释，他知道余沐阳很少对朋友们提起自己已婚的事，一直把他当做异性好友看待。

两个面生的beta显然被怔住，虽然omega对于beta的吸引力没有那么强，在傅韵哲出现以前他们都还对余沐阳抱有一丝好感。

傅韵哲原本想好的台本完全被打乱，他根本没想到自己会把这些这样突兀地说出来，闹得有些不好收场。只能握住余沐阳的手腕顺势提起来，“跟我回家。”

把余沐阳塞进副驾驶，给他系安全带时傅韵哲觉得自己捉了一条泥鳅，滑溜溜的。余沐阳没有因为他的突然拜访而生气或者反抗，一路上没有说过一句话。

alpha的易感期那样不固定，想必是到了易感期变得这样奇怪。  
可是他又没有闻到信息素的味道，也没有因为alpha情绪的波动而被动释放出自己的信息素。

进了家门后仍未得到答案。傅韵哲走在他前方，还没有到客厅，突然转过身。  
余沐阳歪着一点脑袋看他。

“刚才或许我有点鲁莽。”傅韵哲舔了舔有些干涸的嘴唇，为刚才接过话头擅自承认关系而道歉。  
余沐阳点点头，表示赞同。

“我的意思是，或许我们的关系该得到一点改善。现在太，——你不觉得僵硬吗？或者说，我们可以缓和一下，轻松一下……”他理不顺逻辑，开始胡言乱语起来，也不知道余沐阳到底有没有明白他话里的意思。

余沐阳沉思了一下，抿嘴下压，上下齿磕碰几下才不确定地问，“这么说，你现在，是在追我？”

这回轮到傅韵哲疑惑了，脑袋向后缩了一点，然后郑重地点了两下头。

“可我不太好追。”  
傅韵哲于是想起在餐厅时听到旁边人说的“追我们鲨鱼的alpha要排到公司大厅”。

余沐阳似乎看的出他的犹豫，从他身侧绕过去，“算了，随你吧。如果你是易感期，说一声就好了，我先休息了。”

傅韵哲不知道是哪里出了问题，为什么余沐阳这样理解他。他向来做事态度端正，绝不会存在敷衍了事的情况，又为什么余沐阳看不出他的这份真挚。

余沐阳自述的“难追”看来是真的，何况这又是第一次，他想要去追求一个omega。

从这个意义上来说，余沐阳是他的初恋。

余沐阳认为傅韵哲不过是随口说说，或者是周末小憩喝了点小酒说出口的话——像他那样的alpha，大可不必说出追求一个omega这种话。  
他们天生就适合高高在上，享受被爱，要让他们反过来去得到爱，犹如逆鳞般难受。

余沐阳知道这一点的，在第二天早晨起床看到备好的早餐前都是这样想的。

热好的牛奶上起了一层奶皮，两根油条和煎蛋在白色磁盘里摆放得甚至带点艺术感，知道自己在减肥还准备了一份蔬菜沙拉，切开一半的小番茄垂涎欲滴。  
一切都是余沐阳的口味。

这是傅韵哲翻了一晚上余沐阳朋友圈得出的结论，他没有和余沐阳吃过早餐，在揣测他的口味时很费功夫。

“这……是你做的？”余沐阳几乎是快步跑下楼梯，双手扶着椅子，毫不掩饰自己的吃惊。  
alpha略带腼腆地点了点头。

观看omega吃饭是一件很有意思的事，且不说现在余沐阳的一举一动对于傅韵哲来说都是新鲜的。

余沐阳皮肤很白，他不像其他omega那样会化妆，每天都是素颜，只有偶尔聚会时会带一点妆。这些傅韵哲还是能观察出来的，老实说他更喜欢上了点妆的余沐阳，是一张绝对符合大众alpha审美的脸。

他的睫毛也很长，俯视下来，透过刘海只能看到睫毛垂在脸上。

一幅绝对安静的画面。不论有多少人曾经见过他在夜晚带着酒味微醺的迷人模样，但清晨起来干干净净地坐着吃早饭绝对是只属于他一人的光景，只属于傅韵哲。

傅韵哲安安静静地站在对面，期待着一番对话。褒奖夸赞他不敢奢侈，他第一次尝试这些，尽管他仍旧觉得这些措施肉麻幼稚。  
显然余沐阳完全没有，没有说一句话。

“咳——”他尝试打破僵局，“你等会去干什么，周末还有半天。”  
余沐阳从来不缺少人陪，“去和……朋友聚会。”  
“我送你。”

拒绝一个人的理由有很多，诸如不必麻烦，就在附近，我自己走过去就好，余沐阳终归是觉得欠一顿早餐不好，不如就让傅韵哲捡了这个便宜。

傅韵哲的车，加上这次，他一共坐过两次。上一次是他醉得不轻，连手机都快拿不稳了，只好麻烦傅韵哲来接他。他外套上染了不少杂七杂八的味道，本来想了一堆跟傅韵哲客套的话，最后还是蜷缩在后座，被残余的信息素包绕着熟睡。

傅韵哲那次一定生气了，余沐阳坐上副驾驶，回想起这段往事。他在脑海里寻找傅韵哲记性不好的证据，却发现傅韵哲记忆力惊人，没有遗忘过东西，甚至中学时考试前一晚临时抱佛脚也能考第一名。  
他应该道歉，在傅韵哲的领地上沾染了别的信息素。

“到了，我送你进去。”一个刹车打住了他的踟蹰，余沐阳抬头看看车窗外，正是约好的店铺。  
道歉是应该道的，不过现在应该还要再记一笔——他约的人是个alpha。

傅韵哲对于alpha的感知力在一定程度上已经高过余沐阳，还有十米之远他就捕捉到一丝紧张的气氛，心跳随之加速。

他知道余沐阳算玩得比较开的，他连余沐阳的夜不归宿都没有像现在一样放在心上。他在害怕，害怕一场荒谬的闹剧上演——如果此刻余沐阳告诉他那个人是他的心上人该怎么办？他好不容易在这无稽荒诞的关系中看到了希望，还不想就此放手。

如果他能早一天预见今天，他会像大多数alpha那样强硬蛮横地把自己的omega禁锢起来，圈养在自己的身边。

他下意识地握住余沐阳的手，手指与手掌传来的温度让他有了些许的好受。他喜欢实在一点的东西，就算此刻余沐阳拍着胸脯向他保证什么，他还是照样惊慌失措。

余沐阳挣脱开了，几乎没费什么力气。

从门口到餐厅座位没有几步，走近靠在桌沿时傅韵哲发现自己已经透支完了所有气力，他干脆坐在那人的对面。  
“我和你们一起吃，不介意多一个人吧？”

余沐阳颇为难堪地看着对方，对方看上去很坦然，叫服务员多加了一双碗筷。

“你坐我这边。”看着余沐阳准备坐在对面，傅韵哲往里面挪了一下，示意他坐过来。  
对面陌生的alpha也没放在心上，将提前点好的饮料推过去，“给你点的，你说你喜欢喝这家店的百香果气泡水。”

傅韵哲抢过来对着吸管毫不留情地喝下一大口。  
“服务员，再来一杯一样的。”

余沐阳的脸一阵红一阵白，过了十多秒才向双方介绍，“这是我的伴侣，傅韵哲。”  
“这是我朋友，孙亦航。”

两个alpha之间是不存在友好地招呼握手一类的，彼此散发出了带有攻击性的信息素就表示打过招呼了。

孙亦航是知道余沐阳有伴侣的，但是他也能嗅出来他们并没有完全标记。名不符实的ao伴侣有很多，孙亦航选择不去说破，不过如今直接呈现在眼前确实挺意外的。

三个人各吃各的，都没有说话，像三个拼桌吃饭的陌生人。  
傅韵哲知道自己来搅和了余沐阳的饭局，依着余沐阳的性子他不会当场发火让他下不了台，更多的是冷脸相见，或者干脆避之不见，甚至搬出去住。  
他同样害怕这样的场景发生。

原来喜欢一个人真有这样麻烦，ao标记之后会有牵挂，无论双方身处何处，都会对腺体上的标记产生一定的依赖。而内心里生成的这种不可名状的情感，比标记还要致命。

他遏制不住地想去拥有余沐阳，心理上的，生理上的。而标记仅仅是一种生理需求，用抑制剂都可以替代。

唯独余沐阳不可以替代。  
他却还笨拙到想不出什么方法去得到余沐阳，好像这一切都乱了套。

“你，你们等会去干什么。”傅韵哲用手肘轻轻碰了一下余沐阳。  
“去看电影。”

不用想就知道两个人一定坐在一起的，吃同一桶爆米花也说不准。  
“那，那我在外面等你，结束了一起回家。”傅韵哲慢慢摸索出了一样东西，就是适可而止，他显然懂得了如果再继续给余沐阳的聚会添乱只会适得其反。

“也可以一起看，如果你懒得等的话。”  
“孙亦航不会介意的。”余沐阳又补充了一句。

电影挑选得可谓老套滑稽，毫无品谈之处，百分百的搞笑轻松商业片，光是片名和海报就能看出是一个冷笑话合集。  
所以爆米花和可乐是必不可少的，这种饭后娱乐如果没有爆米花就会使人困倦。

孙亦航叫余沐阳先去取票，自己跑去柜台去买可乐和爆米花。  
傅韵哲站在他身侧看他对着机器扫二维码，手插进裤兜，斜眼瞟了一眼柜台，尽可能把语气放轻松下来。“怎么，那男的真对你有意思不成？”

余沐阳取出三张电影票，抽出一张递给傅韵哲，“才一个就这样了吗？”  
傅韵哲低头看了看手中的票，三个座位中间的那一个。

所有的一切都是井然有序平稳地在进行，除了傅韵哲仍然自顾自地吃飞醋以外。

他不吃爆米花这种甜得发慌的食物，也不太喜欢喝碳酸饮料，但是他坐在两个人中间根本看不进去电影，只能不断地往嘴里塞满食物，拿起可乐时还能偷偷瞄一眼余沐阳。

在他的认知里，余沐阳爱看书，工作以前也会玩玩游戏，却不知是从什么时候喜欢这种没有营养的商业电影了。

这种电影不值得一提，甚至浪费时间。他有好多话想对余沐阳说，譬如他们可以好好梳理一下这几年的事情，以前的约法三章可以不再沿用，他们可以相处得更轻松一些。  
又或者拿这种时间做点别的，学习烹饪，购置新家具也未尝不可。

拿来看这种电影纯粹的浪费时间。

他吃光了自己手中的爆米花，又吃完了余沐阳那一桶，等甜味在口腔里散得差不多了，电影才结束。孙亦航识趣地没有继续约晚饭，不顾傅韵哲彻底黑下的脸，说了句下次再约。

“你爱吃爆米花？为什么吃这么多。”坐在副驾驶上，余沐阳问他。  
“不想看电影。”傅韵哲老老实实回答他。

“啊，还以为你喜欢来着。这种电影不费脑子，哪怕中途看也能轻松一下，还打发时间。”  
“那就是真的在浪费时间了。”傅韵哲冷冷地回他。

余沐阳愣了几秒，转过身子，眼睛里带着一半确信一半疑惑，“我说，你没有谈过恋爱的吧？”  
正值红灯时刻，车停在斑马线以内，面前的红灯秒数跟着时间一点一点变小。

傅韵哲的耳垂肉眼可见的红了。  
“嗯。”他还是如实回答了。

“像你这样的alpha，该多谈几场才是——几十场都不算过分的。嗳，莫非连一个喜欢的都没有？”  
余沐阳至少在这点还是像个omega的，就是也会很八卦。

“有，”余沐阳眼神一亮，颇为期待地等他下一句，“你。”  
这种等级的告白余沐阳没有放在心上，“这种话也不是你一个alpha对我说，你们alpha都这样，今天说喜欢我，改天又可以喜欢别人。”

傅韵哲花了五秒钟思考这句话的意思，并且和自己做了比较。“我不是那种人。”  
“嗳，喜欢的时候都说自己不是，我见多了。”

傅韵哲把车拐进小区地下停车场，“那好吧，至少现在还不是。”  
“你这人就是太老实了些，一点甜话都不会说。”余沐阳解开安全带，径自上楼去了。  
他在失望？傅韵哲想不出。

傅韵哲在追人方面没有什么天赋，唯一能想到的就是充当余沐阳的司机——每个工作日都提前半小时下班开车去余沐阳的公司。  
余沐阳倒也不避讳什么，要去喝酒就直说喝酒，要去吃饭就会报地名然后AA，或者有时心情不好干脆不搭理他一个人打车回家。

傅韵哲第二次见到孙亦航是在某个黄昏，照例在等余沐阳下班。孙亦航是来楼下买饮料时看见了他的车，一辆宾利停在路边怪引人注目的。

“晚上好啊，司机大人。”孙亦航敲了敲车窗，对方很快露出半张脸来回应。  
“我说司机大人，你也太坐得住了，真想当一辈子的司机不成？”孙亦航拧开汽水瓶，揶揄他。

“什么意思。”  
孙亦航白了他一眼。“任何omega，一定都有幻想自己被alpha压在墙上强吻的时刻。”

傅韵哲还不懂得如何算做强吻余沐阳。

他们有过短暂的接吻，在发情期或者易感期的时候。没有像话本说的那样甜蜜柔软，完全出于信息素的催动，毫无技巧可言，并且带着不耐烦执行着这一项任务。

余沐阳的发情期没有其他omega那样来的凶猛，在没有得到傅韵哲给的信息素前都是半眯着眼睛蜷缩在被子里。  
他在这方面固执倔强得像个alpha，他不会主动去像傅韵哲寻求帮助——有时发情期到，他乖乖地缩在被子里等着傅韵哲下班，大不了先用抑制剂硬撑着。

/  
傅韵哲知道他脾气硬，他的发情期自己也有好好的记着。他记得那时他们刚发现彼此信息素还算适配，要去结婚，他忘记了月末的发情期，在公司加班到十二点回家。

——开门后柠檬味的信息素在房间内炸开，浓郁黏腻，亏得傅韵哲平时自制力还算不错，不然早就被信息素冲的移不开脚步。

他接了半杯温水急匆匆上了楼，卧室门紧紧关着也抵挡不住信息素的涌动。傅韵哲粗略估计了一下，有四五个小时了。  
木质地板上放着一支用完的抑制剂，静脉注射的抑制效果最好，但也容易被反噬，如果傅韵哲再晚来一步后果不堪设想。

掀开边角已经被汗水濡湿的被子，余沐阳穿着短袖睡衣缩在一起，胳膊上凸出掐痕，红透了的腺体暴露在外，上面肉眼可见还留着针孔。  
余沐阳双手环抱在胸前，整个身子呈虾米状，右手指缝间淌出白色湿滑的液体，应该是刚刚自慰过一次。

傅韵哲用手背贴了贴他的额头，烫的吓人。  
“你该给我打电话的。”他把玻璃杯递给余沐阳，扶他坐起来靠在床头，极度僵硬地抱了抱他。

余沐阳的唇干涸得要命，又没有力气，只能小口小口的吮吸杯子中的温水。  
他小小地抖了一下，——傅韵哲在舔舐他的腺体。肿胀敏感的腺体赤裸裸放在alpha眼前，余沐阳觉得羞愧难当，像在裸奔，尽管或许过一会确实是赤裸相对。

他知道这是傅韵哲在帮他，温热的舌尖呼出热气来刺激他，然后顺理成章地完全沉醉在alpha的信息素里。

alpha小心翼翼地释放出卷烟信息素，尽可能地不那么呛鼻。他很会把控自己的信息素，浓度算得分毫不差，适时地在激起余沐阳高潮与引起他反感前收住了手。

omega的腺体变得脆弱又敏感，里面清甜的信息素快要冲破表皮溢出来。傅韵哲没有对omega做过标记的经验，不敢轻易对腺体咬下去。

“哲——哲哲。”  
“——直接咬，好不好。”他说。

空气中卷烟的味道又升了几度，傅韵哲无可救药地意识到了这一点，他也临近被迫发情。

鼓起勇气咬下去时他把眼睛闭得死死的，他比余沐阳还要紧张。——没有想象的香甜软糯，卷烟混合着柠檬搭配出了一种奇怪的味道，或许是他们并没有一开始说的那么适配。  
他出于本能，和被omega信息素带着走，尖牙磨在腺体里面吸食信息素。一只手抵在余沐阳的背部，另一只手游走至腹股沟。

余沐阳太瘦了，这是他的第一感觉。  
听说他以前跳过一段时间街舞，身材自不必多说，作为omega来说再多一点点软肉就更好了。

“好点了吗，”他试探地问余沐阳——他已经喝完了一杯水，杯子来不及放在床头柜上，只能平躺着放在被子陷下去的地方。“要不我用手帮你？”

余沐阳犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。中学时期上过生理课，这些发情期的救助方法早就烂熟于心，在找到傅韵哲之前他也用抑制剂和自慰解决过烦躁的发情期。只是这一回多了alpha信息素的催动，自己完全无能为力。

面前的alpha显然是第一次，用手套弄也是毫无技巧可言，生疏至极。好在刚才那一口已经缓解了发情期的不适，没有技巧也无所谓，只要保持信息素的浓度就能平稳度过。

手指的探入还是让他产生了不适，他刚刚恢复的气力又用在了傅韵哲的肩膀上，留下了一排粉色齿印。  
在不太熟悉的人面前射精是一件很尴尬的事，尽管在法律上他们是合法夫夫，余沐阳还是觉得自己处在了狼狈的一端。

乳白液体流入傅韵哲的手心，空气中酸甜过头的信息素味道才开始淡下来，留下苦涩呛鼻的烟味。门窗都紧闭着，听不见外面的声音，偌大的卧室回荡着余沐阳轻微的喘息。

“我去给你做点粥。”傅韵哲从床上爬起来，随意从床头柜里扯出几张卫生纸擦拭，“你是……”

余沐阳抢过递来的纸巾，“我自己擦。”

/  
他们要向普通伴侣一样拥抱亲吻，乃至做爱，都是难上加难。

他记得余沐阳的发情期就在近几天，以防万一他还是备了抑制剂，在与异性相处这件事上他比omega还要胆小。

接余沐阳回家时一路上都没有开口，等红绿灯时他扭头看了看，余沐阳贴着加厚的屏蔽贴——他只有在发情期才会贴这种屏蔽贴。

开车的时候走了神，差点闯过了红灯。尽管他做到了一个合格alpha的职责，每个发情期都陪在余沐阳的身边，但是他也难免猜测他身上附着奇怪味道前的经历。  
腺体上没有标记，临时标记也没有过，他依旧担心。

余沐阳不会把这种标记当成是爱，那是alpha的附属品。他和所有余沐阳身边的alpha一样，都在致力于得到他，不仅仅是一个标记。

omega没有心情吃饭，回到家径直上楼洗漱去了。  
“也好，等度过发情期再吃也无所谓。”傅韵哲把摆出来的碗筷重新收回橱柜，听到楼上传来水声，心跳不自觉地加速。

余沐阳在发情期格外喜欢泡澡，因为发情期耗费了太多体力，泡澡可以放松一些。  
盥洗室里水汽氤氲，腾出的水汽与绵密的沐浴露泡沫中都带着肆无忌惮的柠檬味，和些许的卷烟味。

他对于傅韵哲的突然靠近没有充满敌意，多了一分紧张和畏惧。这一两个月来他对傅韵哲的感知力越来越强，仿佛已经能触及他无声滚动的喉结。

傅韵哲走近他，俯下身子亲吻他。这是任何一个alpha在面对发情omega都会做的事情。  
泡过澡的缘故，余沐阳的脸比往常还要软几分，像泡在牛奶里的布丁。

抚摸与被抚摸都会上瘾。余沐阳仰头回应他的亲吻，充分暴露出自己的脖颈与后方的腺体，那里的曲线足够迷人，至少对于alpha来说，是不亚于亲吻的催情剂。

“要在这里做吗。”余沐阳问他。傅韵哲把食指与中指放在他的喉结上，跟着它上下滑动一番。  
“你不愿意吗。”

余沐阳没有回应他，着实受不了傅韵哲的手已经伸进浴池里，偏偏又是敏感得要命的乳头。“要做就快点。”他闷闷地说。

傅韵哲从洗漱台下摸出避孕套戴上，把余沐阳从水里提起来翻过身压在墙上——红色的腺体暴露在他的眼下，omega已经开始变得敏感起来。

亲吻也分很多种，譬如他刚才亲吻余沐阳的嘴唇，味道比腺体香甜，再咬上他的耳垂，更能激发快感。

他想留下属于他的印记，按道理来说他还没把余沐阳追到手，但是想要占有。想要余沐阳日后面对别的alpha时不再被觊觎的目光围堵，这是一种宣誓。

就算omega会对标记产生除感情以外的依赖，他也必须承认自己被alpha标记，需要alpha。

没有准备润滑，傅韵哲拿起旁边的沐浴露倒在手心里。沐浴露不算香，在味道相互碰撞的浴室里甚至没有存在感。

“余沐阳，”他咬下腺体，力道比往常任何一次都重。  
余沐阳吃力地叫了一声，还没有分出神回应他，又被重新抵起。

“余沐阳，”腔道比他预想的要紧，“可不可以也对我留情。”  
“那你——”余沐阳费力地挤出字眼，“不准再欺负我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道你们不缺那点流量……但是，为了身心健康，到此为止吧，写不下去了，等成年吧。


End file.
